Can you keep a Secret?
by Akie-chan
Summary: Goku/Tsuna. What happens when Tsuna starts to develop feelings for his fellow right hand man, Gokudera? But can't seem to accept the feelings building up inside? Contains yaoi, fluff, lemons, limes and tent sex. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M **  
**Anime: ****Katekyo Hitman** **REBOR****N!**  
**Pairing: Hayato Gokudera/Sawada Tsuna  
Contains: Yaoi (BoyxBoy)/Lemon in later chaps**  
**General/Romance  
****  
A/N: I have **_**just**_** started watching the anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and have fallen in love with GokuTsuna ****They are too cute together so I really wanted to write something for them! So here is the first little part of it, this fic won't be very long but will be put up in small chapters until it's fully completed **

**Enjoy.**

**Can you keep a Secret?  
**

I had been dreading this camping trip for a while. Mostly because I knew Gokudera-kun would be there. Not because I dislike Gokudera or whatever, but things had just become complicated, should I say.

For the past week, I had been having wet dreams. And not normal wet dreams like, dreaming of Kyoko-chan or Haru or any sort of woman. But wet dreams about Gokudera-kun. Yes, I know, I know. I'm sick. But no matter how much I try to block out Gokudera or think about Kyoko and Haru before I go to sleep, I still end up having the same dreams involving Gokudera and me doing obscene things two people of the same sex shouldn't be doing! I just hoped Reborn didn't know about any of these dreams.

Gokudera and everyone else seemed pretty excited for the camping trip this week during our summer break, and I didn't want to let Kyoko-chan down by faking a summer cold and standing everyone up. So I decided I should just go and try to have fun, at least Reborn wouldn't be there.

I kissed my mom goodbye and picked up my duffle bag, walking towards the 4x4 Nissan Haru's dad had rented out for us to drive to the camp site.

"Hey boss, let me help you with your bag!" Gokudera said as he jumped out the vehicle, running towards me taking the duffle bag out my hand and carrying it for me towards the car. He flashed me a toothy grin slamming the trunk door shut; I felt my cheeks grow slightly hot and instantly flashed my eyes to the ground. Making eye contact with Gokudera had never felt so uncomfortable. "I saved you a seat next to me boss!" Gokudera opened the door for me, showing the space next to Kyoko-chan.

"Hello Tsuna-kun." She smiled. Kyoko-chan looked so cute in her camping attire.

"Hi Kyoko-chan." I smiled back. I wondered if my cheeks were still stained pink from the heat of my cheeks. I climbed into the car, seating myself next to Kyoko and going to fasten my seatbelt. But before my fingers could even reach the material of the seat belt I saw Gokudera, his hands already at work on my seat belt as he pulled it over me and pushed it in.

"T-thanks, Gokku-kun."

Gokudera's cheeks suddenly turned pink and his eyes widened. "Goku… kun?" he said slowly. My eyes too widened, I didn't mean to nickname him!

"Ah, I mean, Gokudera-kun!" my cheeks warmed up too as I blushed. Gokudera just grinned. "It's okay boss! I kinda, like it."

I smiled in response, and blushed in embarrassment. Gokudera was so cool.

I sat frigidly the whole journey down; I couldn't seem to relax with Gokudera-kun so close to me. His elbow was practically resting on me, and I could feel his skin on mine. It left my body feeling tingly and sort of smooshy in a way, which annoyed me a lot. I had never felt awkward being close to Gokudera-kun before, so why now?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: (I know the stupid 'Gokku' nick-name thing was lame, lol) I hope you enjoyed the fic so far! Please leave reviews, commenting on the bad points please so I can improve I have written lots of small paragraphs for this fanfic, and I just need to write it all up properly. I'll be doing that but I will be writing them in short chapters and uploading them I just wanted to see if people would enjoy this and then, from there continue writing more and uploading everything, blah, blah! I talk too much haha. Anyways… reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't move during the journey, slightly shuffling after short moments to get comfortable again as Gokudera had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I was thankful when we had reached the gas station so Yamamoto could get more gas and we could get more snacks. I gently woke Gokudera up, placing my hand on his shoulder to shake him. Gokudera woke up slowly, his eyelids fluttering as he did.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to go and get some snacks from the gas station?" I turned to Kyoko, "Y-yes Kyoko-chan." I smiled then turning to Gokudera again, "Wake up Gokudera." I said again before pushing him off my shoulder and quickly unfastening my seatbelt. Gokudera looked up at me sleepily, a thin string of saliva hanging from his lips. "Eh?" Why did he look cute to me?

"W-Well I'm just going to go with Kyoko-chan!" I stuttered quickly and hurriedly jumping out the vehicle to Kyoko who stood outside the car waiting for me, along with Haru.

We walked down the aisle packed with candy and all sorts of junk food, picking up all sorts of brands and putting them into the small shopping basket we picked up on the way in. I felt happy to be with Kyoko-chan.

"Are you looking forward to the camp fire we plan on building tonight?" Kyoko-chan looked so cute saying that, she looked quite excited.

"Y-yes, I am!" I replied smiling at Kyoko, enjoying the moment alone until Haru suddenly walked in between us.

"Tsuna! Do you like these potato chips, or these?" She asked, staring at me with big brown eyes.

"It's only potato chips Haru, get whichever I don't mind." She pouted and looked at me with furrowed brows before stuffing both packs into the basket. After gathering enough food we paid for everything and made our way back to the vehicle, Gokudera was still in his seat and smiled at me as we approached the vehicle.

I climbed back in, Kyoko allowing me to go in first so I could sit back down next to Gokudera, which I was hoping I didn't. He was especially friendly to me more than anyone else, which I liked but it also annoyed me now since I started having those dreams. I would tell myself they're dreams, just dreams and nothing more. But I couldn't help but feel my heart beat a little faster in my chest whenever I was around him now or looked into his eyes.

I sat down, fastening my seatbelt then followed in the vehicle by Haru, and the Kyoko who had given her seat up to Haru. "So boss, get anything good?" Gokudera smiled. Was I blushing again?

We all waited in the vehicle for Yamamoto and Hibari and then continued to drive to the camp site. The drive down was a little better than before, everyone was chatting and eating. The music was playing and all the windows were down, it was nice being able to just sit back and listen to the chatter of everyone.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the secound part, I know, it's _extremly_ short but I don't have time to write much so it probably will be up in rather small chapters. I hope you'll bear with me until then. So, what did you think so far? I know it's not alot but I need reviews, reviews! I'm thirsty for them! I like to know what's bad, if you liked any of it and what you look forward to see. I'm not a very good writer so don't expect to much of me haha and I have just started watching the anime, and the personalities of the characters might not match with the actual characters. Please leave reviews as I don't know if I should continue to write this and upload it. Thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

We finally reached our destination. Finally.

I stepped out of the car after Gokudera, this was an amazing location for our camping trip. It seemed so isolated but there was a small town nearby and other campers dotted around the location, but this area was ours. Surrounded by nothing but open sky and trees, I was actually excited about this trip.

"Should we set up the campsite now?" Yamamoto asked as he stepped out the car helping Ryohei take out everyone's bags and the equipment to set up the tents.

Everyone agreed it'd be better to set up now and then to relax later on. But the first dilemma was, who was going to sleep where?

"Only two people can sleep in one tent, since Kyoko and Haru are the only two girls they're sharing a tent-" Hibari began but was rudely cut off.

"I'm sharing with the boss!" Gokudera yelled, quickly grabbing my arm and pulling me to his side. "We'll set up our tent and I'll share with the boss, I am his right-hand man after all!" Gokudera ended with a big grin then hurrying off to the tent equipment. I groaned as I stumbled over to Gokudera and at least help with setting up our tent. "It's okay boss! I've got this; you just sit back and relax!" He grinned again, obviously struggling with the instructions.

I was slightly irritated that Gokudera insisted we share a tent, but a part of me was strangely happy…

"Why don't I help you Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked politely, his and Ryohei's tent was already complete.

"Thanks Yamamoto." I smiled, "Gokudera let Yamamoto help."

"No boss, as your right-hand man I must do this myself!" He yelled, dropping all the metal bars of the tent.

I sighed, and then looked over to Kyoko and Haru. Ryohei was helping them set up their tent, Haru looked happy and Kyoko was having fun putting up the tent and Ryohei was pumped as always.

Hibari had his own tent, and had it up in no time.

Finally Gokudera allowed Yamamoto to help us with the tent and all of us had our tents up and our sleeping bags set up inside and bags safely tucked away inside the tent.

Yamamoto and Ryohei set up the small kitchen we would use for all of our food and stored away all our food in the trunk of the car, at least now we could rest.

"Everyone okay with Sushi?" Yamamoto asked. We all nodded excitedly; finally I'd be able to enjoy some sushi in peace! But I wouldn't be surprised if Lambo and Reborn came flying in and snatched all the sushi away. I kept my guard up, just in case…

Thankfully, neither Reborn nor Lambo showed up unexpectedly which allowed us to enjoy our meal without the disturbances of the kids.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now." Haru yawned as she stood up, Kyoko stood up too.

"Me too."

"Goodnight Kyoko-chan." I smiled.

"Goodnight Tsuna, how about a goodnight kiss?" Haru insisted, puckering her lips for a kiss. I'd rather kiss Kyoko goodnight.

Kyoko giggled. "Goodnight Tsuna-kun, Goodnight everyone." We all replied back, "Goodnight." And the two girls left, proceeding into their tent.

"I'm going to sleep too, no-one wake me up." Hibari then said, stepping over to his tent without a goodnight.

"Are you tired boss?" Gokudera asked. Now that everyone was heading to their sleeping bags I began to feel a little tired too.

"I guess."

"The boss and I will be going to sleep now, goodnight." Gokudera pulled my arm, waved Yamamoto and Ryohei goodnight. I tried to wave and wish them both a good night's sleep but was pulled into our tent by Gokudera.

"Ah Gokudera-kun, you didn't have to do that…" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head now kneeling on the fabric of our sleeping bags.

"Sorry boss." Gokudera smiled, turning away to open his bag and began to undress.

My eyes widened at Gokudera's flesh, the pale smooth skin of his back as he pulled his sweater and shirt over his head made my cheeks burn as I blushed furiously. Gokudera was so toned.

"What's wrong boss, aren't you going to get changed?" He asked, turning over to me, my expression totally dumbstruck at the sight of Gokudera's bare chest.

"Y-Yes!" I replied quickly, coughing out the choked reply in my throat, trying to move the muscles in my body and take my own sweater off.

"Here boss, let me help you." Gokudera tugged at the zip on my sweater pulling it down slowly, and I didn't stop him as He slowly slid it off. My expression still shocked and my mind felt gooey, like I couldn't even think or move. Gokudera removed my sweater; his cheeks were a slight pink shade as he ran his fingers along the hem of my shirt, slowly sliding his hand under the fabric as his cold fingertips made contact with the warm skin of my stomach. My heart beat began to beat at an erratic rate, and as soon as his palm pressed against my skin I felt my body's nerve system suddenly kick in as I jerked back violently away from Gokudera.

Gokudera's expression was stunned, his body frozen with his hands slightly outstretched in front of him. In the same position he was in while he was sliding his hand up my shirt, but he quickly sat up, laughing nervously, "S-Sorry boss!"

"It's okay Gokudera…" I whispered, "Don't apologize." I smiled. Gokudera nodded and proceeded with getting undressed and into a shirt and bottoms, wearing a sweater over his shirt. I got dressed into a similar attire and then shuffling into the cold material of the sleeping bag next to Gokudera who looked rather pleased.

Gokudera fell asleep instantly and it was quiet outside the tent, which meant Yamamoto and Ryohei had probably, went to sleep too. I sighed; hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to spend more time with Kyoko-chan, and tonight I won't have a dream about Gokudera…

I was feeling pleased, and I was sure Gokudera wouldn't appear in my dreams until Gokudera's arm draped over my chest and his face was suddenly very close to mine. A cute, sleepy expression on his face… I doubt I'll be able to have a normal dream tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha… Um, I hope this chapter was okay. I'm sorry if the fic seems to be moving at a slow pace, but I didn't want to rush into any '**_**smutty**_**' bits… (for now, heheh) In the next chapter, things will change drastically and get prepared for a surprise! Okay, so it's not really a surprise or anything major, but hopefully you all like the twist :) **

**Please feed me reviews :( they're what keep me writing, because if no-one likes my fics, what's the point right? Thank you everyone who reviewed~**


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came quickly the following day, and luckily I didn't dream of much last night. And if I did, I didn't remember it. I turned my head to the side to Gokudera still fast asleep, he was lying rather close to me. I felt my body stiffen, I slowly pulled an arm from under the sleeping bag and held my hand out to place it on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Gokudera, wake up." I spoke softly, waking him up.

His eyelids slowly opened as he looked up at me. "Boss?" He whispered sleepily.

"Wake up Gokudera…" I smiled wearily, I still couldn't accept the fact that being with Gokudera made me feel all fuzzy inside.

After finding a way to brush my teeth and go to the toilet, and then get dressed, I joined the others as Yamamoto prepared breakfast.

"Good morning." Yamamoto waved as I walked over to him.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile. He was always so cheerful.

"Yes, Thank you." I replied.

"That's good." Kyoko grinned as she walked up to Yamamoto.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan!" I gasped.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." She said, holding a plate to Yamamoto as he placed bread, eggs and beans onto it.

"M-Morning Kyoko-chan, did you sleep well too?"

"Yes, I did thank you." She smiled. She looked so cute... "Yamamoto, have you seen Ryohei?" She asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah, he said he was going to run around for a bit…" Yamamoto laughed, handing me a plate with the same food he had given Kyoko. "What do you think we should do today?" Yamamoto asked looking at me.

"Urm… I- I don't know…" I mumbled.

"We need some wood." Hibari suddenly said, walking over to us. "We said we were going to have a camp fire tonight, so we'll need some people to go out and gather wood."

"Oh, a camp fire…? That sounds like fun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"That does sound fun…" I mumbled, if it meant sitting around a fire sitting close to Kyoko-chan. Then it would be fun.

"Yeah, so you can gather some wood for the fire Tsuna." Hibari replied casually.

"What? Me?" I shrieked. Me, gather all the wood?

"That's so nice of you Tsuna!" Kyoko smiled.

Damn it… "Yeah, I guess so." I grinned, rubbing the back of head lazily. I guess it'd be worth it stumbling around getting wood if it meant it'd make Kyoko happy.

After a long morning, everyone was awake and lazing around the camp grounds.

"I'm going to explore more of this place, on a little hiking trip! Who wants to join me for a pumped walk?" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically as he stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"A small hiking trip, does sound rather fun..." Haru hummed.

"Yeah, I guess I'll come along." Hibari added, lazily standing up.

"What about you Tsuna, do you want to go too?" Haru asked, running up to me to grab onto my arm. But before I could even reply, Hibari spoke up for me.

"Tsuna doesn't want to, he has wood to collect."

"Oh, are we having a camp fire tonight Tsuna-kun?" Haru asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah, I am…" I mumbled in response, if I wanted to have a romantic camp fire with Kyoko-chan I might as well just collect some wood while everyone went on their 'extreme' hiking trip with Ryohei. "So you just go and have fun with Ryohei, I'll get on with collecting some things for the fire tonight." I whimpered, struggling to get Haru off me.

"I'll help you boss!" Gokudera said, marching up to me with a grin on his face.

"No." Hibari added in. "You're coming on the hiking trip too."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Hibari!" Gokudera shrieked, shaking a fist violently at Hibari who wasn't threatened at Gokudera's actions.

"Just go Gokudera… I'll be fine." I insisted, maybe it'd be easier without him…

Everyone got ready and left with Ryohei as I made my way into the forest to slowly begin my quest for random twigs and wood.

I searched the forest for a while and was rather successful in my mission, hording quite a large pile of wood to fuel the fire for tonight. The thought of Kyoko-chan, was all that kept me going. The pile I held in my arms seemed like enough and therefore I decided to head back to the camping site we were staying at.

As soon as I reached the outskirts of the forest leading right back onto our camping grounds my body suddenly froze. In the middle of the campsite stood Yamamoto, why was he back? He was wearing nothing but his tank top and the shorts he left in, next to Yamamoto, his jersey hanging from the shoulders of a petite girl he was holding in his arms.

"Kyoko-chan?" I gasped, dropping all the wood I had gathered for the fire. Yamamoto and Kyoko didn't seem to hear the sound of all the twigs and barks of wood fall to the grass and mud, I felt my heart thump violently in my chest when Yamamoto's lips touched Kyoko's. I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't watch anymore so I turned and began running back into the forest.

I started running, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe Yamamoto and Kyoko. I tripped and my body tumbled to the ground. Tears began to swell from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks and the sound of sobs escaping my throat uncontrollably. I felt my heart getting tighter in my chest; I had never felt like this before. I was mad. Mad at Kyoko, and most of all, mad at Yamamoto. I know Kyoko isn't mine, but the pain of seeing her held by Yamamoto like that seemed to hurt me.

The sound of a twig snapping under someone's footstep startled me; I lifted my head up instantly, my eyes catching black all star converse footwear. Gokudera-kun.

"Boss, are you okay?" Gokudera shrieked, quickly kneeling to the ground and grabbing my arm to pull me up.

"I-I'm okay Gokudera…" I whimpered, wiping away tears and trying my best to stop the sobbing which unfortunately, got worse and felt more like choked hiccups.

"Why are you here…?" I asked, sniffling.

"I was bored… So when Kyoko tripped and hurt her ankle and Yamamoto offered to take her back to the camp. I decided I'd sneak off to find you boss, and help you with gathering wood." Gokudera explained, his face still worried as he looked at me closely.

Gokudera looked at me furrowing his brows, his eyes giving me a sorry, sympathetic look. He shuffled himself closer to me and grabbed me, harshly pulling me into his chest.

"Gokudera…" I whispered quietly. Gokudera was hugging me. Maybe too tight, as if he was almost too scared to let go; like I was air he didn't want to drift away.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Gokudera asked, his face crumpled with worry.

"I…" I started, not able to even choke out the reason to why I was crying. But Gokudera looked at me, making me feel safe. "Oh, Gokudera-kun!" I sobbed into Gokudera's chest, staining his shirt with my tears. Gokudera just held onto me tight, embracing me lovingly in his arms in an almost protective way.

I felt my heart shattered and almost betrayed after witnessing Kyoko in Yamamoto's arms, but I was quickly comforted by Gokudera's touch and subtle words. "It's okay boss, I'm here for you."

"Gokudera…" I whispered, gripping to the fabric of his clothes, feeling the tight skin beneath them. "Gokudera… Can you keep a secret?" I asked quietly as I pulled away from Gokudera's chest, looking into beautiful green orbs.

Gokudera seemed shocked at my question. "Y-Yes. Of course boss!" He replied with wide eyes.

I swallowed the lump lodged in my throat. This was it, 'no turning back,' I thought as I closed my eyes.

And suddenly, I jumped up, planting my lips firmly upon Gokudera's.

I kept my eyes screwed shut, keeping my lips pressed against Gokudera's then pulling them away after a few seconds. I was scared after pulling away to open my eyes, only to see Gokudera's shocked expression; his cheeks were scarlet and his eyes were wide. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and was about ready to die of a heart attack.

"Gokudera…? Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" I asked, worried at the look on his face. "What have I done?" I whimpered, regretting my actions.

"Tsuna…" Gokudera mumbled before quickly grabbing me to pull me into him again, this time pressing he was kissing me.

Gokudera, pressed his lips to mine, then ran his tongue across mine, begging for entry as he probed it at my parted lips. I accommodated, parting my lips more to allow Gokudera more access into my mouth.

Gokudera tasted so sweet, his tongue was almost like a burning sensation in my mouth as he began to play with my tongue. I moaned into the wet kiss as Gokudera continued to play softly with our wet organs within my mouth.

My hands somehow found their way to Gokudera's silver hair, playing and fondling the strands of silk between my fingertips. His lips were as soft and gentle as his hair as we continued to make out, and all I could think was 'Wow, Gokudera's so hot!'

Slowly Gokudera pulled his lips away from my own, a long trail of saliva following Gokudera's pink tongue as it slipped out my mouth. "Tsuna…" he panted, "I-I'm sorry boss."

I laughed lightly at Gokudera. "Why are you sorry Gokudera? I was the one who kissed you first after all." I smiled, placing my hand against the soft skin of his pink stained cheek.

* * *

**A/N: I was so nervous to put this up. I hate writing fics with maybe a few chapters, scared I might disappoint someone with my story line… I hope you enjoyed this so far. I hope to have the fic finished by the next chapter. Hopefully being the final chapter of this short fic. I hope you are enjoying the fic so far, and please, do leave a review! Thank you…**


	5. Chapter 5

Gokudera gently placed his hand over mine and smiled, "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

I blushed a little, and pulled my hand away. Did I really want to tell Gokudera why I was curled up on the muddy ground and that it was Kyoko I was crying over? No, I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to think that I'd cry over some girl then kiss him, I liked Gokudera _alot_ and Kyoko was never mine to begin with.

"I just tripped, but it's nothing to worry about…" I whispered before looking back at him. I smiled, he made me happy, really happy.

"That's good." He sighed, before slowly standing back up onto his feet. "Come on, I'll help you collect a bit of wood before we go back. Otherwise Hibari will 'bite us to death'" He ended, bending over to pick up a pile of random twigs.

Gokudera and I collected a few more twigs and I picked up the ones I had dropped previously, before heading back to our camp site.

"Gokudera, where were you?" Ryohei asked as we both stumbled back. It was getting darker now as the sun was setting, and everyone was sat around an unlit campfire with plates of food on their laps.

""I wanted to help the boss." Gokudera replied, throwing down all his planks of wood to the empty campfire.

We joined the others for dinner and after we had all finished we started to set up for the campfire, throwing all the pieces of wood into the ring of rocks we had made and lit them. Soon the camp fire was roaring, and we were all sat around it.

Even though I had wanted to sit next to Kyoko-chan, I didn't mind that at the end of it I was sat close to Gokudera. I smiled as I looked over at Yamamoto next to Kyoko, they were snuggled close together while roasting marsh mellows over the flames. They were giggling together, they looked happy. And I didn't mind at all.

I sighed happily as I enjoyed the warmth of the fire, and the chatter of everyone around us. Gokudera sat close to me, his hands on either side of him as I rested on them for support. He looked like he was having fun too from the smug smile that donned his adorable face. Gokudera was rather cute in a way, like a little puppy… I laughed at this thought and Gokudera turned to face me.

"Hm, what's funny boss?" He asked confused at my random outburst of laughter.

"N-Nothing Gokudera" I laughed, looking at his puppy-like expression. His head was slightly cocked to the side as he looked at me with big, green puppy dog eyes. I awed at his cuteness and the laughed again. Gokudera seemed to grow irritated.

"What's funny?" He asked again, swivelling his body to face me.

"Nothing…" I giggled mischievously, placing a hand over my mouth to hide the smirk.

"Oh, okay. Fine." Gokudera huffed, slowly turning back to face the fire. His cheeks were bright pink a she blushed. _Awww, Gokudera was so cute!_

Looking at him when he was like this almost made me want to kiss him, regardless of our company. But it was the fact that everyone was around that prevented me from pouncing on Gokudera. I blushed a little, turning my head to the side to hide the heat my cheeks gave off.

I felt a warm hand on my own. Gokudera wrapped his fingers around mine, gripping to them tight. I smiled, and gripped back, this was nice. Gokudera shuffled his body closer to mine, leaning in on my ear.

"Boss, I'm exhausted. You could do with some, erm, rest too." He breathed at my ear.

I wasn't exactly sure as to what Gokudera wanted, but I guessed he wanted to be alone.

"Y-Yeah, shall we go to our tent…?" I blushed.

"Urm, yeah," Gokudera grinned.

I stood up, quickly wriggling my fingers from Gokudera's. Gokudera stood up directly after me.

"Where are you going Tsuna?" Haru asked as she sat next to Kyoko.

"Bed." I smiled, "I'm really tired…"

"You too Gokudera?"

"Yeah." Gokudera grinned, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Everyone wished us goodnight, as did we before escaping to our tent.

As soon as Gokudera had zipped the tent up, he swivelled to me, grabbing my shoulders and pulling into a wet, heated kiss…

* * *

**A/N: The 5****th**** chapter! Sorry, I need more time to write the smut, I keep writing it but I never like how they seem to be acting hahah. But I will have it up **_**soon**_**, I promise! Thank you for all the nice reviews, thank you so much (: I love reading your reviews and I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Rated M for Yaoi and Boy on Boy loving**

**

* * *

**

Gokudera's hands roamed freely all over my body. Running down my sides, grabbing at my wrists, gripping at my thighs rewarding Gokudera with well earned moans as we continued to make out. His luscious wet tongue exploring my mouth, the heat, the taste was amazing. So sweet, yet sour and causing my taste buds to tingle. Sending shivers of ecstacy through my body.

"G… Gokudera…" I moaned, breaking away from the kiss for a brief second. Long enough for me to breath out his name sinfully.

Gokudera grunted, pushing his wet organ back into the warmth of my mouth to mingle with my tongue again. Oh no, I was feeling so… _hard_.

We continued to kiss with passion and such eagerness that I was surprised with how rough Gokudera was. I enjoyed the feeling of our soft lips brushing against one another as our warm and wet tongues battled with one another. But I was turned on, and beginning to feel needy for some attention. I hoped that Gokudera wouldn't notice the bulge forming beneath my jeans; I have no idea what I'd say to him about it. Or what he would say…

But much to my lack of luck, Gokudera's large hand brushed over the bulge in my jeans. Startling and quickly pulling away from the sloppy kiss, a long thread of silver saliva connecting his lips to mine. He looked down.

"Tsu… Boss?" He quietly shrieked with wide eyes. _Oh no!_

Gokudera stared at my jeans, his eyes focused in at my crotch.

"Wh-What?" I mumbled, a light flush grazing my cheeks.

"N…Nothing…" Gokudera smiled. "Boss… should I?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Should you… what?" I asked confused and a little worriedly.

"You know…" Gokudera said, raising his eye-brows to me as his eyes sorta, stared at my crotch.

"No!" I shrieked. I was panicking. What? What? "What?" I asked. My eyes too widening, and flicking down to look at my crotch too.

"You know, boss…" He mumbled in response, pouting his lips and an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

"No Gokudera… I… I don't, _know"_ I whimpered in confusion. I seriously had no idea what Gokudera was trying to hint at me.

Gokudera blushed more, "Well boss, I don't know much… but I know how to get rid of that…" he winced, flashing his eyes down at my crotch again. "… small problem."

I got it now. "No, you can't!" I yelled. Oh crap, everyone's still awake outside our tent. "You can't Gokudera." I whispered.

"Why not, boss?" Gokudera asked plainly.

"Because!" I squealed. No, no, no. He just can't.

"But boss…" He practically was pleading. He shuffled in closer to me, placing his hand firmly on the erect bulge under my jeans. Making me wince in pleasure as he whispered, "Boss, I can make you feel good…"

I shivered, and had to bit hard on my bottom lip to prevent a moan from escaping my lips as Gokudera's hand began to caress my member through the thick material. "Oh Gokudera…" I panted through parted lips.

"Ugh, Tsu… I mean, b… boss" Gokudera moaned, his face resting at the nape of my neck as his hands began to work at removing me jeans.

"Gokudera… say my name." I begged. I loved hearing him say my name. I loved the way every syllable sounded as it escaped his hot lips.

"Tsuna…" He moaned.

Ugh, hearing him moan it like that was so erotic. "Gokudera!" I moaned desperately, in dire need of having my member tended to.

"Tsuna…" He moaned again. Gokudera was fast with his hands, and in no time my jeans were already hanging at my knees. All that was left to be removed was now my boxers, and I was beginning to feel nervous. Gokudera caressed the bulge before pressing his lips to the covered member.

I screwed my eyes shut as Gokudera's fingers curled at the elastic of my boxers. I was feeling vulnerable; Gokudera was going to see '_me'. _

Slowly, my twitching erection was unveiled and a soft gasp escaping Gokudera's mouth caused me to flutter open my eyes. "Tsuna…"

"What…?" I muttered, flicking open one eye.

Gokudera was knelt close in at my crotch. His cheeks flushed pink, with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Cute…" He mumbled. Experimentally running his fingers down the length of my member and gently running a finger across my slit.

My body tensed as Gokudera's intimate touches, no one other than me had touched myself in such a private place. "Tsuna, can I?" Gokudera asked softly. I nodded in response, watching Gokudera as he got to work on me.

He slowly ran his fingers up and down my erection, causing my body to tingle with each touch as he stroked the sensitive skin, before wrapping his fingers around it. His hands began to work at me, ever so slowly as he pumped me firmly with his hand.

I moaned and panted a bit as I felt the unmentionable pleasure build up within my muscles, it felt so good and I almost didn't want Gokudera to stop.

"Ugh… Gokku…" I panted. My fingers finding their way to caress Gokudera's warm cheek.

Gokudera panted, he looked so into it. His mind and attention was focused on my erection, as he carefully pumped me slowly. And, without warning, Gokudera wrapped his lips around the tip of my arousal, sucking the pink tip into his mouth, a low moan escaping his throat as he twirled his tongue at the sensitive skin.

My body jerked in sudden shock, jerking my hips into Gokudera's mouth so that my member was fully engulfed.

I wasn't very big, but I couldn't believe what I had done. "G-Gokudera, I… I'm so sorry!" I apologized frantically as I looked down at him, his soft lips wrapped around my shaft deliciously and I was ashamed to admit how much I wanted for him to suck it.

Gokudera didn't say anything, but flashed his eyes up to me to give me a mischievous gaze. Oh God, he looked so hot!

I screwed my eyes shut, just the sight of him made me want to explode! And when Gokudera closed his eyes, and began to draw his head back and forth I really thought I was going to explode…

"G… Gokudera… Ahhh… N… No…" I panted, my hands now gripping firmly at the strands that is Gokudera's silky, soft locks. I didn't want him to stop, but I felt weird having him do this to me…

But Gokudera didn't listen to me as he continued to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked me off. Nice and slow, I could almost feel my head begin to spin with the ecstasy.

As Gokudera sucked and licked, my body began to tremble. I was so close to my climax. And just as my member was ready to unload, Gokudera's slightly sticky lips pulled off my member.

"Sorry Tsuna…" Gokudera whimpered, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he removed saliva and pre-cum.

"I… It's okay Gokku." I smiled. Extremely embarrassed, but I felt appreciative to Gokudera. He would do something like that just so I would feel good. But my throbbing erection was still there. I gripped the back of Gokudera's neck, pulling him into me so that my lips could meet with his.

I pressed them softly to his; they were soft, wet and sticky with pre-cum. I licked away the salty substance, cleaning his lips clean of my sticky 'milk'.

Gokudera's lips smirked as he persisted along with it, pushing his lips more to mine. I parted my lips and wriggled my tongue out to play.

* * *

**A/N: It's coming along, slowly… Well, what do you think? Is the smut okay? Gokudera seems to act really loving and gentle towards Tsuna, so I imagined he'd be gentle and slow with Tsuna and going about it all with a loving manner. I also think Tsuna is not the sexual type… and I wanted him to be nervous about it, but have him _want_ it, at the same time. You know? Hahah, I hope it's going good so far… Reviews pretty please? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

We kissed passionately for a few minutes before I realised the bulge suffocated under Gokudera's tight jeans. "Gokudera…" I whispered, breaking from the heated kiss.

"Y-Yes… Tsuna?" Gokudera whispered, his eyes closed and his hand still resting at the back of my neck.

"Let me… urm, take care of that for you…" I insisted in a cheeky tone, slowly pressing a hand to the hard bulge obvious in Gokudera's jeans. He blushed, not sure whether to accept my offer. But it didn't matter what Gokudera would say, I was going to give him (hopefully) the same pleasure he had given me.

Gokudera's eyes seemed to glaze over as I bent down, unzipping and undoing the button on the front of his dark jeans. His hand rested gently at my back as he ran them up and down my back in a soothing manner. Soon I had Gokudera's jeans resting at his hips, and it wasn't long until his member was unveiled, bouncing out the fabric as I tugged it down his hips harshly.

"G…Gokudera…?" I moaned in sudden amazement, Gokudera was so big and _oh-so_ hot.

His member was long, big for his age most definitely, as well as beautiful. And suddenly, I had a craving for him.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked sweetly. What was there to be wrong? It was perfect, immaculate, amazing! Gokudera was blushing, his cheeks donning a soft shade of pink.

"No Gokudera…" I breathed harshly. "It's… It's rather beautiful." I smiled as I continued to ogle at the work of art before my eyes. My comment caused Gokudera's face to slowly turn red and plaster a, foolishly happy grin across his face.

I never had any experience in receiving or giving blow jobs before, so Gokudera would be my first and hopefully my last. I let out a nervous sigh as I wrapped my fingers carefully around the large member, hopefully I'd make Gokudera feel good.

I ran my tongue ever so slowly up the side of Gokudera's beautiful shaft, holding it firmly in the palm of my hand. Gokudera let out a breathless moan as I repeated the action once more before resting my lips at the tip of his arousal.

"Oh Tsuna, that feels good." He reassured me as he ran his own fingers through my hair.

With Gokudera's praise, I continued to do what I felt was right: slowly wrapping my lips around the tip, licking and sucking it carefully before lowering my head to take more of it into my mouth; I continued to lick as I took as much of Gokudera into my mouth as I could, pulling my head back and forth slowly, drawing moans and pleasured whimpers from Gokudera's lips.

"Tsuna, y… you're so good." He hissed, trying to remain quiet as his body began to quiver. Gokudera's grip in my hair tightened, pulling at the locks to pull me off his twitching member. "Tsuna…" He panted, "Th… That's enough…" His chest was heaving and saliva accumulating at the corner of his lips.

I sat up, looking at him with confusion.

Both of our erections were still hard, begging for the slightest bit of attention. "Erm… Tsuna, I want to ask you something." Gokudera mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"W – What is it, Gokudera-kun?" I asked, pulling at the hem of my shirt in an attempt to cover myself a little.

"Tsuna, I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to… but," He continued to mumble before his whispered, "I want you to be my first."

My cheeks burned as I took in Gokudera's words slowly. He wanted me to be his first? "Your first…?" Oh my god. Was Gokudera asking me to do what I thought?

"Y-Yes, Tsuna… I don't have any experience with it, but I have never wanted to do it so badly before. Not as badly as I want to now, with you Tsuna…" Gokudera was blushing; it must have taken a lot of courage for him to actually admit it. I had feared this ever since I felt myself grow so hard, but maybe I was trying to suppress my desires. "I don't want to make you feel like I'm pressuring you Tsuna."

"I know Gokudera, thank you." I replied in a trembled tone. I couldn't avoid the fact that I felt lusty for Gokudera, yearning to feel him upon my skin and in ways I hadn't been felt before. I wanted Gokudera, I wanted him bad. "G-Gokudera, I… I want you to be my first too." I whispered quietly, maybe too quietly, but Gokudera heard.

His eyes widened and yet another pink glow formed on his face. "T-Tsuna…" He gasped, blinking hard at me. His eyes slowly softened as he looked away from me, "Tsuna, you have no idea how long I have waited for something like this…"

"Gokudera…" I too gasped with wide eyes. How couldn't I have realised Gokudera had wanted me for so long…?

"So, Tsuna… shall we do _it_?" Gokudera whispered sweetly into my ear as he pulled himself closer to me.

I bit hard, sinking my teeth into my lower lip to hold back a moan as I nodded in response.

Gokudera smiled and slowly lowered me down onto our sleeping bags, as his fingers lightly trailed up my thighs. His lips pressed against my ear, kissing them gently to send quivers down my spine and causing low pants to escape my lips.

"Now Tsuna, I've never done this before either so we'll both go through it slowly, okay?" Gokudera smiled again as he slowly removed my jacket and pulling my shirt up, and over my head.

I blushed uncontrollably, feeling my body suddenly exposed to Gokudera. His eyes travelled up and down my slender frame, he looked shocked before he suddenly threw his head to the side.

"_Tsuna looks so cute_!"

"What?" I asked as I lay bare.

"Oh… N-nothing, Tsuna!" Gokudera snickered as his head swivelled back to face me.

I played with my lower lip using my teeth as I grazed them over the skin, sucking them in and then biting it again. Gokudera noticed my nervousness as he took off his jacket, "There's nothing to be scared of, I promise to take care of you always. I'm your right-hand man after all!" He reassured me, but even Gokudera's gentle words couldn't prepare me for what was about to happen.

"I've learned about this in Sex ED Gokudera, it looks painful…" I mumbled in embarrassment as I watched Gokudera tugging at the hem of his shirt as he pulled it up. Wow, Gokudera was so hot!

"I know, shall we not do it then?" He frowned, throwing his dark shirt behind him.

I hesitated for a moment. I wanted to say yes and end all sexual encounters there, but a part of me, a _certain_ part of me wanted to reject the offer just given to me… Should we really do it?

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me, for I haven't supplied any 5927 smut... yet. I promise(x1000) it will be in the next chapter. I don't mean to drag it along so much, but school's so close and things are getting rather busy for me. So, when I can, I will write and have the last chapter up for this fic. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added the story to their favourites, it makes me sooo happy to know so many 5927 fans are enjoying my fic. I am also in the middle of writing two Gokudera x Tsuna smutty, lemon oneshots: 'Skin and Lace', and another called 'Caught in the Showers' _(Not so sure on this title) _But yeah I'm also writing them to the best I can. Enough of my rambling for now, I hope to see you all in the last chapter of the fic. I hope you all enjoyed it so far, and reviews pretty please? :)**


	8. Final Chapter  Chapter 8

**Chapter rated M for yaoi, smut and of course boy on boy lemons. **

**

* * *

**

"You can trust me Tsuna" Gokudera reassured me, observing the worried expression on my face. "I promise to look after you." I knew I could trust Gokudera, and I already knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me in anyway. But still... there was a feeling in my gut that told me this wasn't right. Could this feeling be because we're both guys?

"Gokudera" I moaned. Should I, or shouldn't I? I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking it out carefully. "Let's do it." There I said it.

"Tsuna" he whispered in response, holding up my hand and kissing the back of it gently. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." I replied. This was it.

And as soon as those very words flew from my mouth, Gokudera's soft lips came crashing down, perfectly cushioned lips pressing against my own. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Gokudera's hands make their way down my hips, and his fingertips skimming over my bare thighs, his strong hands gripped to my thighs pulling them up to expose my naked body even more as a cold gale swept across me.

"G-Gokudera," I moaned out breathless, "what are you doing?" The tent was especially chilly, and the fact that I was naked didn't make me feel any better.

"I will have to stretch you out before we do anything..." Gokudera's warm green eyes looked up at me, his puppy-like gaze melting my heart and relaxing me. "Just trust me, 'kay?" I felt his warm lips press to my inner-thigh, the sensation sending a river of orgasmic chills through my body.

"I trust you!" I moaned loudly in response, not caring whether it was heard or not, letting Gokudera doing whatever he had to do.

Gokudera held a hold of my legs firmly, his free hands' fingers skimming over his lips. I saw him through blurred vision as the two fingers were then pushed between his sweet lips, making their way into the wetness and warmth of his mouth. He licked and sucked his fingers hard as his cheeks hallowed around the two fingers within his mouth, he was being careful. And soon enough, Gokudera's fingers evacuated his mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting the tips of fingers to his lips. He held his now slickened fingers to my entrance. God, I'd never had anyone touch me there before! The sensation was new, it was un-real as I felt the tips of his trigger finger begin to push past the puckered skin, as it pushed and shoved its way for entry. And very quickly, its entry was accepted. The wet skin suctioned in to me with the slightest push, and Gokudera's _whole_ finger was in me.

"Ahhh, Gokku- Gokudera, th-that hurts!" I moaned quietly, desperately gripping to our sleeping bags for comfort. "Ow, ow, ow, ow".

"Shhh" Gokudera gently hushed, as he placed his 'un-occupied hand' to my cheek, slowly caressing my blushing cheek. "Everything's okay. Just give it a second, I'll be slow."

I heard Gokudera, but I couldn't open my mouth to confirm I understood. I couldn't even nod my head either; my mind was solely focused on my entrance, and Gokudera's finger pulsing inside me...

I felt Gokudera slowly shift the position of his finger as another one was added, so now I had two fingers shoved inside me. _Great..._

I moaned in pain, my body squirming as the flesh-covered bones in me began to move. Slowly pulling back – and then pushing back in, only to be sucked in un-controlled. It was like I couldn't control it, and the more I thought about it, the more I attempted to reject it, the harder it pushed and the tighter it felt.

"H-Hurry, please . . ." I whispered as I tried to re-open my eyes that had quickly zipped shut after the intrusion of fingers within me.

"Just a little longer Tsu-kun" Gokudera added, gripping firmly to my hip to stop my wriggling as he focused on his fingers.

He pushed them in a few more times, slowly swivelling them around a bit and then slowly parting the two fingers to stretch me more. It killed. Fuck, it killed.

After repeating the process a few more times, and silent tears later... Gokudera's large fingers pulled out from my stretched and sore entrance.

"There, you're all stretch out Tsu-_chan_." Gokudera smirked sweetly, pressing a reassuring and praising kiss to my knee.

I panted heavily on the sleeping bags, sweat glistening off my skin. Thank god that was over. It just meant that now, the worse was to come.

Gokudera stayed tucked between my legs, wrapping each to either side of his hips, his body leaning into me as he trailed sweet and teasing kisses down my chest, stopping at my right nipple. He smiled as his lips met with the pink nub, a naughty smile curving as his lips parted to poke out a wet tongue. He brushed the organ against the sensitive nipple, startling a delightful moan from my lips.

Gokudera sucked the sensitive moan, and then pulled away asking, "Are you ready for the finale?"

I bit my lip sensually; maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. "Yes," I nodded, looking down at Gokudera whose chin was resting above my chest. He looked oddly innocent and sweet, but in his eyes was a small glimmer of mischief.

"Don't worry," He added, kissing my chest once more before pulling away as he sat up.

He sat up straight as his eyes flicked down to his twitching member, desperately needing attention. I heard him pump the shaft several times with focus, then placing the tip upon my quivering hole.

It was warm as it pushed eagerly at my entrance, but with a forceful and firm push of his hips, Gokudera was able to slowly enter me, only his tip gaining access.

I moaned at the sudden hardness entering me. "Ahhh, Gokudera..."

"How does it feel, Tsuna?" Gokudera replied. His chest was heaving already as the pants were accumulating from it.

I had to understand that I and Gokudera were in this together, it wasn't just me who was going through it. This was Gokudera's first time too; he must be as scared as I am.

"It... It feels okay." I nodded, wincing from the slight pain.

"We'll still take it slow." He said firmly in response. He remained kneeled in-between my legs, his tip firmly within me, waiting for me to get used to the feelings. Soon I was able to get used to the feeling of having Gokudera be in me in such a way.

"It's okay; you can move." I placed my hand on Gokudera's hand, which lay at the side of my right thigh as he gripped to them for comfort. "It's okay." I repeated when he didn't respond.

Slowly, I felt his hips pull back slightly. And then Gokudera preparing himself then firmly shifting his hips against my rear.

"A-Ahhh!" I choked out as I felt Gokudera's thick member slammed into me.

"T-Tsuna, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." I coughed. Wow, it was in me. All of it was, in me...

"Do you want me to move?" Gokudera asked.

"Stop asking me Gokudera" I smiled softly, "Just move."

Gokudera nodded like he was a solider accepting command.

The tent suddenly felt hotter as Gokudera's hips began motion; slowly pulling back and pushing all the way back in with gentle force. The rustling of trees, the crackling of a dying fire and the dim light shining into the dull-green tent, I never imagined my first time to be in a tent. But I never thought my first time would be with a guy, and that I'd be the one who was receiving.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera gasped, I felt his hips begin to pick up speed each time he thrust himself into me, his pounds getting slightly harder. The sweat already beginning to pour from Gokudera's hair line, he hovered above me, his body slightly rocking to and fro as he pushed his hips further into me.

I slowly fluttered my eye-lids shut. Watching him hover over me like that, his hips slamming into me, it was so erotic. I slowly moved my hand down to my member bouncing in neglect with Gokudera's rhythmic thrusts. I wrapped my fingers around the member, hesitating, should I jerk myself off? I couldn't control my fingers, feeling them tighten around the skin, I need to feel some sort of pleasure throughout this experience. With that thought, I began to move my hand in motion with Gokudera's thrusts; my fingers sliding firmly down my member, then up again.

I kept it like that, pumping myself firmly while moaning quietly as Gokudera continued to pound into my entrance. I re-opened my eyes. Only to find Gokudera's dazzling green orbs on my member, his eyes watching my hand as it pumped good along with his thrusts. My cheeks instantly sported a hot blush.

"That's so hot..." Gokudera moaned, leaning down so that our sweaty chests pressed against one another. Hearing him tell me that, listening to how lusty it made him, made me feel hot, but my erection even _**hotter**_.

As his damp lips pressed heated kisses along my neck and down my collar-bones, causing chilling tingles through my body, his arousal just continued to pump in me with such passion. But then, he hit it.

"Ahhhh! Oh my god, G-Gokudera!" I moaned loudly, gripping to his silver hair as I felt an unbelievably pleasurable electric shock shoot right through me, causing every hair on my skin to stand on ends. "There, that's it, ughh, yes..." I cried out erotically, feeling my body shudder from it. He found my sweet spot.

Gokudera looked up at me with a lusty gaze, "That's the spot?" he asked seriously, still staring at my flushed face. I nodded in response.

Gokudera, placed either of his hands on my hips, straddling them to pull his body closer into me. His eyes remained staring, and his I felt it again, the tip of his arousal as it brushed along that area again. And without pause, Gokudera's hips began moving into that spot, teasingly slow...

I wanted to feel him in me, deeper, harder. I wanted to have him in a way any other person wouldn't be able to have him, and I was able to, being with him like this allowed me to have him. He was in me, bringing me unbelievable pleasure, hitting that _spot_ continuously.

"Gokudera, harder!" I moaned loud, loud enough for him to hear me clearly.

Gokudera obeyed my demand, his hips beginning slamming into me harder and faster, each time he pulled my hips along with his powerful thrusts.

"Yes, there, don't stop." I panted. I didn't want this moment to end; I wanted to stay like this forever with him; in a hot, sweaty lust.

Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, and a sexy scent filling the dense air of the tent. It was great, almost magical, and definitely better than any dream I had had of us. I couldn't believe that after so long, so long of trying to wash away these feelings, it'd end up so amazing.

Gokudera's strong hips continued to thrust into me at an almost animalistic rate, as low moans and sweet pants were withdrawn from his mouth. I looked up at him with admiration and desire, he was so beautiful, and he was all mine...

"Gokudera..." I whispered in a low moan "I think I'm gonna _cum_." I hissed as the last word. He looked down at me, and I could see in his eyes; hearing me say _that _made him want to cum too. "Cum with me, Gokudera." I hissed, almost pleading him as I gripped tightly to his arms.

"Tsuna..." He moaned in a heated breathless voice. I felt his pelvis quickly speed up and continue to pound hard, powerful thrusts into me, only to make the both of us moan out in sexual bliss as we reached our peak together.

Warm, wet, sticky white liquid was soon ejaculated; the sticky juices covering our stomachs from me, and the hot milk filling my hole. I shuddered in violent response as I felt it begin to dribble out with each thrust as Gokudera's hips began to decrease rapidly, and it was over.

"Gokudera" I whispered as I felt his hands grip to my waist, and his lips kissing my chest gently as the wet kisses trailed up to my neck. I panted happily in after sex.

"You were great..." He praised as he slowly pulled out of me, shuffling my legs so that he could throw himself over me to fall to the sleeping bags beneath us.

"My butt's sore." I sighed, staring above me at the green tent material.

Gokudera laughed softly beside me. "Sorry Tsuna," His arm draped over my chest as he sat up a little, leaning over me. His eyes were so soft, so gentle... "I love you." He whispered sweetly, he lowered his gaze, his eyes flickering down as his lips slowly met with mine.

_I love you so much; the words to describe how I feel don't even exist._

And far too quickly the next morning came. Gokudera and I stood beside the 4x4 Nissan, waiting for everyone to finally finish packing. My butt was still sore from last night, and with help from Gokudera I was able to stand, using him as a crutch.

"Have you hurt yourself Tsuna?" Haru asked with furrowed brows as she observed my position against Gokudera.

"Urmm, yeah." I _sort of_ lied. I did hurt myself, but by choice... "I tripped yesterday, I think the pain has finally kicked in from it, ha-ha" I continued, chuckling nervously. I was such a bad liar.

From the corner of my eye, I felt Hibari's deathly glare on me and Gokudera. Yamamoto put his duffle bag into the boot of the vehicle as he turned to where I and Gokudera stood.

"I hope you both used protection last night. You were pretty loud Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled casually as he looked at me and Gokudera. "You must be pretty good Gokudera." He winked at Gokudera; a scorching blush stained our cheeks... Did everyone hear...?

The others all looked at us, mischievous smirks on every single one of their faces - They heard everything.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I finally finished it! I finally finished my first ever 5927 fanfiction, haha, I am somewhat proud of myself. I've never been able to finish something before, so I'm glad I could finish this (: But I hope the ending of the story wasn't all that bad, I couldn't seem to find a way to end it... haha.  
I would like to thank everyone who read the story, reviewed it, added it to their favourites and stuck to it till the end. It means a lot to me to know people have really enjoyed this as much as I have.  
Well this is the end of, 'Can You Keep a Secret?' I hope everyone enjoyed the story and I hope yous will read any other 5927 fics I hope to upload soon (:  
Thank you, Akie-chan xoxo'**


End file.
